


Let's Be Adults About This

by LetThereBeDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Kid Castiel, M/M, Protective Dean, Wings, but not quite romantically, generally kinda fluffy, yknow with cas' wings and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetThereBeDestiel/pseuds/LetThereBeDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So,” Dean said, gulping. “You still got your angel powers.”<br/>Cas huffed with offense and stomped his legs angrily.<br/>“Oh - I’m sorry-“ Dean rushed, comprehending the tantrum he’d just created and trying to take his words back, but the small angel was already off edge.<br/>“Of course I have my powers!” he said furiously. “I just want - I need - I have to-“ he struggled, stumping his leg again.<br/>“To what?” Dean asked warily, his eyebrows rising.<br/>“To cuddle!” Cas snapped, and another pulse of energy shot away from him.<br/>This time, it didn’t hit the china.<i><br/>~<br/>When Cas gets turned into a child by the hands of an evil witch, Dean has to deal with his tantrums (and Sam's judgement for him yelling at smol murderous sunbeam Cas).</i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Adults About This

It was Ed Zeddmore's last day.

The Ghostfacers were on a mission. They were hunting an evil witch - just the two of them, like the good old times - when the Winchesters appeared again. 

Armed with guns and weapons that Ed and Harry did not have a budget for, the Winchesters burst through the door and shoved them aside just when the Ghostfacers were about to capture the witch - taking all the credit, _again_.

Ed and Harry were busy getting their equipment organized again while the Winchesters took charge, and it hasn't been until a few moments later that they noticed the man companioning them. He was tall, although not as tall as any of the brothers, and his beige raincoat was loose and unclean and made him look tinier than he actually was. Dean turned around briefly and approached him, calling him 'Cas'.

After the Winchesters had stolen their show there wasn't much for the Ghostfacers to do, so they stood in the back and watched things unfold. Raincoat guy didn't do much as Sam and Dean dealt with the witch, but when she started chanting words quickly and pointing with her hands at Dean, presumably casting some sort of a spell, the Cas leapt in front of him and blocked the hex just before it reached Dean. A blinding flash of light that forced everyone to shut their eyes, followed by a high-pitched, continuous sound, and then everything turned dark again.

 When Ed and Harry opened their eyes, the witch and Cas were gone. Instead of them, a new figure appeared.

 

The figure that Dean and Sam opened their eyes to appeared to be a child. It was a boy in the age of around six or seven, with big blue eyes, ruffled black hair and smooth, white skin. Cas’ clothes were on him, a few sizes too big, and he practically swam in them. It seemed like there was something more than him inside the clothes - around his back, something seemed to hold the clothes up in an unnatural shape.

A moment into the boy’s appearance, the four men in the room all found themselves staring at him while he examined his own body with wonder. After a few seconds, the boy looked up. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on Dean, and then opened his mouth.

“I need new clothes,” he said in a clear, decisive tone.

Dean gaped at him with shock, barely managing to keep his voice loud enough to hear as he spoke.

“Cas?”

The boy’s expression shifted and he frowned impatiently. “These clothes do not longer fit my vessel, Dean. I need new clothes,” he explained again, irritated by Dean’s slowness.

Still shocked but doing his best to compose himself, Dean looked around him.

“There ain’t any children’s clothes in here, buddy,” he shrugged. “You’ll have to wait until we get to the bunker. Must be something in there.”

The kid was beautiful, Dean had to admit. Knowing Cas for years, he could recognize the shape of his cheekbones and the way he carried himself, but other than that there wasn’t much indication that the small child was once a powerful angel.

Cas paused, struggling to shove his hands out of his sleeves for a long moment with a growing frustrated pout. Once his hands were free, he inhaled deeply and snapped at Dean.

“I can’t walk around with these clothes!” he shouted, throwing his hands to his sides. There was a sudden _bang,_ and a china vase that rested above the fireplace shattered to tiny pieces. The five of them jerked their heads toward the broken vase, staring at it.

“So,” Dean said, gulping. “You still got your angel powers.”

Cas huffed with offense and stomped his legs angrily.

“Oh - I’m sorry-“ Dean rushed, comprehending the tantrum he’d just created and trying to take his words back, but the small angel was already off edge.

“Of course I have my powers!” he said furiously. “I just want - I need - I have to-“ he struggled, stumping his leg again.

“To what?” Dean asked warily, his eyebrows rising.

“To cuddle!” Cas snapped, and another pulse of energy shot away from him.

This time, it didn’t hit the china.

Before they realized what was happening, Ed’s body collapsed and fell to the floor with a thud. Harry let out a cry and sprang toward Ed, checking his pulse.

“He’s gone,” he wailed, and Sam patted on his shoulder comfortingly. Dean turned toward Cas, angry now.

“What have you done? _Get him back!”_

“I can’t!” Cas muttered. “I’m sorry, alright?”

Dean let out a frustrated huff, but Sam threw a warning glance at him and walked toward Cas. When Cas saw him approaching, he lifted his hands and let Sam pick him up and cradle him in his arms. The two of them looked at Dean with a pout - Cas wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck - as if he’d offended them both.

The ride back home was long.

Harry went on his way with his equipment after burying his friend, and so Cas was left alone in the back seat of the Impala. Dean didn’t speak to him during the ride, nor when they arrived to the bunker and Sam went off to search clothes that would fit Cas’ slight figure.

Cas found Dean in his room half an hour later. He knocked on the door before coming in, dressed in a more matching T-shirt and jeans that used to be Kevin’s.

 Dean raised his eyes from his phone and nodded once, putting the phone away and, as Cas walked in reluctantly, speaking up.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” he apologized genuinely into the boy’s vivid eyes. Now that he was calmed down and has recalled that Cas was trying to protect him in the first place, he didn’t understand how he could resist this face before.

“I’m sorry I killed…” Cas answered, trailing off.

“Ed.”

“Ed,” he repeated. His face was still shaped into a somewhat defensive expression, but he halted by the bed and crawled onto Dean's stomach, turning his back briefly to Dean as he did so.

“I don’t have complete control over my powers. And it’s like my mind is… restricted. I can’t understand math, and everything looks new.” He looked around them bemusedly. “It’s strange, but I think I’ve figured it out. I’m half a human child, half an angel…” his voice faded as he saw Dean’s frozen expression.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and climbed off him onto the bed, figuring his weight had bothered Dean, but Dean's expression didn’t melt.

Cas’ eyebrows furrowed. “Dean?”

Slowly, Dean rose to lean on one elbow and examined Cas, his eyes wide.

“Turn around,” he whispered.

Hesitantly, without tearing his gaze off Dean’s face, Cas turned halfway toward the door.

Dean inhaled a quiet gasp, lifting his hand slowly. “I can…” he murmured, astonished. “I can see them.” And with a deliberate movement, his hand neared Cas’ back and he touched the black, silky feathers that burst out of his little shoulder blades.

Cas’ lips curved with concentration as he tried to look at his back and see what Dean was doing. When he realized, his lips pursed.

“Yes. They’re visible now. I believe this is the outcome of being partly human, because human DNA can’t make itself invisible…” he trailed off when he realized Dean wasn’t listening.

Cas’ wings, ripping two big holes in his shirt, made Dean see even more beauty in him. They were just a few inches longer than his arms - although they were crammed into a smaller shape that his back could block the view of - completely black and absolutely marvelous. Their touch was soft and shallow, but when Dean nudged his fingers against them he could feel the skin and the bones behind the feathers.

Cas shuddered abruptly and turned around, facing Dean again, and Dean pulled his hand quickly with embarrassment. Cas wrapped his wings around himself, though, wrapping his arms around his folded knees, so Dean could still see the stunning black feathers. He pouted at Dean until he got the message.

“You were saying…?” Dean asked, trying to placate him. He wasn’t very enthusiastic toward the idea of another outburst.

“I do not only appear as a child,” Cas continued with a sour face, his wing twitching absently. “I also feel like one.” He gave Dean a deliberate look then, his face changing as his eyes grew wider and the tips of his eyebrows pulled up. It was a wretched expression, almost tragic on the angelic boy’s face, and much more irresistible than the sour pout.

“I need to be loved.” His voice fell all the way down to a whisper, and he shifted again, folding his wings behind his back and crawling to snuggle by Dean’s side, clinging onto Dean’s neck with his arms and planting his body against Dean’s torso.

“Hold me, Dean,” he whispered in his broken, thin voice that sounded like something inside him was tearing apart. He sniffed and pressed his face against Dean’s neck.

Dean suspected it was strictly manipulation, but some defensive instinct inside him awoke and jerked his arm up, causing him to put his palm protectively over the top of Cas’ head.

“It’s alright,” he mumbled, his voice muffled by Cas’ hairs against his mouth. They lay there for a few long minutes, until eventually Cas started snoring lightly. Dean’s expression softened at the calm sound and he opened his mouth again, mumbling into Cas’ hair quietly.

“You’re so different,” he murmured in a low tune. “But you talk the same.” He smiled to himself. He already missed his old Cas, but until they found a cure for whatever the hell happened to him, Dean was just fine with getting to know this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd like to do more of this kid!Cas thing, so if you have any ideas please share them in the comments.
> 
> (btw)  
> This is something I wrote with the very helpful help of [Gail](https://instagram.com/spn_fangirl101/) (^w^)


End file.
